Devices such as mobile phones, tablets and portable (e.g. laptop or palm) computers are generally housed in a smooth shell of plastics or metal material.
However, the shell of a device may be slippery to handle particularly if a user's hands are moist and may slide on an inclined surface. Accordingly a secondary market has developed for non-slip or protective cases.